Golden Music
by jiyu22
Summary: Hino has a chat with Tsukimori before he leaves Japan to study abroad.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, this is my second fanfic, inspired by Len's impending departure._

**Disclaimer**: Of course I do not own La Corda D'oro.

**Golden Music**

Len Tsukimori looked around his room and sighed. He had managed to complete almost all of the packing he had to do before leaving Japan next week for his studies abroad. It was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon and he thought he would take a break and play his violin for a while in the music room downstairs.

Half an hour later, he was so absorbed in his music that he almost did not hear a knock on the door.

"Len-kun", his mother said, "I'm sorry to disturb you dear, but there is someone who came to see you... It's Hino-san…" she added with a smile.

"Hino?..."

Images of the last time he saw Hino came flooding back.

The last selection of the _concours_ she had entered in the hope of impressing Zaoyinu sensei…

He recalled the smile on her face as she played _Greensleeves_ on her violin; it clearly showed how much she cherished her instrument and the joy she felt in being able to stand there on that stage.

She had done well altogether. Not enough to win a prize – it was too early for that – but much better than the critics expected.

And Zaoyinu sensei had relented… and agreed to accept her as a pupil in the next semester.

To celebrate her success Hihara and Yunoki had suggested dinner at a really nice restaurant, and he had been unable to excuse himself since Hino insisted he come too. It had been a lively party, given that some of Hino's classmates and other friends from the general education department had come along as well. Oh, and Amou-san too who had managed to snap a picture of him and Hino together, "mentor and pupil" as she called them… She had even mailed him a copy of that picture which made him blush when he innocently opened the envelope one morning at breakfast. The cheek of that girl!

"Len?...Shall I tell her to come in?"

"Er…yes, please do."

When Kahoko came in, he motioned her to one of the easy chairs.

"So what brings you here Hino?"

She opened her bag and took out a book.

"I'm sorry Tsukimori-kun, you lent this to me some months ago and I only just remembered to return it to you!"

_That's your excuse for coming here_… he smiled inwardly as he took the book and walked to the bookshelf next to the window. He picked another book from the collection and presented it to her.

"This should help you next year in addition to your lessons with Zaoyinu sensei…"

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Tsukimori-kun, I am really indebted to you…" she said blushing slightly.

"On one hand, I am definitely looking forward to learning from Zaoyinu sensei, but on the other hand, I'm afraid he'll be stricter than you, Tsukimori-kun." She smiled.

"No doubt", he answered while standing in front of the window.

"In that case, I'll be even sorrier to see you go!" she replied jokingly.

Slightly embarrassed, Len crossed his arms as he looked at Hino's reflection in the window. Yes, he had to admit he would miss their lessons together although there were times when she had tested his patience…

Coaching her during the last _concours_ had been a novelty for him, whose only experience of _concours_ up to now had been as a participant and prize winner.

He had been anxious for her, but on stage she actually looked like she was enjoying herself… just like that night when she played _Ave Maria_ outside his window, although her music was presently not to the same level.

_Ave Maria_… He had often wondered about that moonlit night and the strange connection they had experienced on that occasion.

"Hino, that time when we… when _you_ played _Ave Maria_ at Fuyuumi's summer house… whenever I remember it, it feels just like a dream… I wonder why?"

Surprised by the unexpected twist in the conversation Hino looked down at her feet. _Tsukimori-kun doesn't usually say much but when he does choose to speak his mind he can be so bluntly direct. Why is he bringing this up?_

She stole a glance in his direction.

"Ano… Tsukimori-kun… do you believe in magic?"

He turned to look at her

"Magic?" he repeated. "Hino, are you going to tell me that a fairy godmother turned you into a talented violinist for a limited time only?"

Kahoko's mouth turned into a perfect O.

"A.. Actually…" (sweat drops begin to appear)

Len almost smiled.

_Cinderella__, huh? _


	2. Chapter 2

Fortunately for her, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Hamai Misa came in followed by a maid who was carrying a tray with tea and some delicious-looking cup cakes. Kahoko gratefully accepted the refreshments and answered Hamai Misa's questions about the last _concours_ and her plans to continue learning the violin next year.

"I do wish I could hear you play Hino-san."

"Ah… thank you, but I'm afraid I didn't bring my violin…"

"You can use mine" Len said casually. "I don't mind" he added as she was looking at him for the second time with a surprised expression on her face.

"Al…alright…" she stammered as she took the beautiful golden-yellow instrument from his hand.

"_If your violin could respond to mine, it would not go to waste_" was what he had said many months ago when she felt guilty for taking up his time with lessons. Somehow his words came back to her at that moment.

_My music… on his violin…?_

She closed her eyes and played. Len recognized it as the tune she was practicing one day on the school's rooftop and the first song he had helped her with. He felt like it was only yesterday when she enthusiastically grasped his hands to thank him after being able to play the whole piece correctly…

Then she played _Greensleeves_, a tune she had come to love greatly, and Hamai Misa praised her sincere interpretation. She even volunteered to accompany Kahoko on the piano for another round.

Later, as Len walked her to the gate, he reflected how she had left an indelible impression on him from the time they first became acquainted, not unlike Cinderella's impression on the Prince…

"I say, Tsukimori-kun, would you mind giving me your e-mail address", she asked, interrupting his thoughts, while she brought out a small diary from her bag, "this way, I could let you know how I'm doing with Zaoyinu sensei next year…If it's alright with you of course…"

"Sure…" His heart skipped a beat as he took the diary and pen: they would be keeping in touch…

"Thank you so much Tsukimori-kun. I'm sorry if I kept you from practicing this afternoon! Please have a safe trip to Vienna!"

He nodded and watched her walk away. He was surprised when she turned back suddenly.

"Tsukimori-kun! Let's have a real duet the next time you're in Japan, okay!" She waved at him and rushed off.

"Hino… take care…" he whispered… to the wind.

Somehow saying goodbye to her had not been as hard as he thought it would be. He smiled.

Watching from her window, Hamai Misa smiled too. She had a feeling that this friendship would definitely endure.

* * *

_Author's note: I really like Greensleeves, that's why Kahoko plays it in this fanfic :)_


End file.
